Broken
by LittleWhiskers64
Summary: I've always been there, watching you in the shadows. You never noticed me, I made sure of that.


I've always been there, watching you in the shadows. You never noticed me, I made sure of that. I didn't want to risk you finding out my feelings. Many people say you're stupid but I know better. You pretend to be bad, to be the worse in the academy. Everyone believes your act but I know better. I know that you are gifted, blessed with senses stronger than an Inuzuka, a mind sharper than a Nara, Eyes better than us Hyuga and an Uchiha combined. You can run faster than anyone throw straighter than anyone and preform better than anyone. By the time you entered the academy you knew more than all of us combined would know by the time we exited. And that's just the list of things you got without the Kyuubi.

Yes I know about him. I've known for years now. I heard the hokage talking to someone about it. Inside you is a demon, capable of leveling an entire hidden village. He has no mercy, no compassion, no pity. He is made of pure hatred and despair. I have heard some call him the devil but I think they're wrong. I think he's who the devil worships. And yet, knowing all of this, I don't care. I'm not scared of you nor of what is hidden away in you. It doesn't make me mad that such a thing is in you and it doesn't make me pity you either. It makes me happy. Happy to know a piece of you, something that not many know. I wish I could have the courage to tell you that not only do I know, but that I don't care. I love you despite it all.

I remember when you got your hiate. Everyone was so surprised. The screw up of the leaf passed. I wanted to kill them for saying such things about you. If only they knew that you were being trained for something greater. I know about that too. About the council's plan for turning you into their weapon. You're not a person to them. You're their trump card, their ace. They train you, pushing you to your limits and beyond, making you do things that slowly but surely pick at your humanity until you were just an empty shell. By the time you were five you had killed. By six you had tortured. By seven you had gone on a mission. By eight you were an official anbu black ops member. I wish I could say that up until six you at least had a childhood but I can't even say that much.

Bruises and cuts, that's how you looked your first five years of life. I always wondered how it felt when the villagers beat you. I don't care about how the pain felt, that's not what I cared about. I always knew you were strong enough to handle pain. How does it feel to have all that power, all that ability, all that talent, but you can still do nothing? You are not allowed to fight back you are not allowed to hurt them no matter how much they hurt you. They may throw a thousand punches but if you throw one you are the guilty one. You've been to the hospital so many times you know everyone in there, patient doctor and visitor, by name. You're wounds heal quickly thanks to Kyuubi but to the villagers, that's just more of a reason to hurt you. I can't tell you how many times I've seen you hurt by the very village you are being trained to protect. I also can't tell you how many of your abusers I've "dealt with".

You are a genius and yet you get last of the class on purpose. It was your assignment, to almost fail basically. It was the plan all along for you to be on the same team as that bastard Uchiha. The council gave you an assignment. Protect the Uchiha at all costs. And you did. As always you did your job flawlessly. And when the council decided he was getting too volatile, you were the one to spill his blood. The Haruno girl cried and cried when he died. And yet somehow everyone decides you're the weak one. She's pathetic, crying over him who never loved her, who would've killed her the second he could just to show his power.

The saddest moments weren't seeing you being beaten or when you killed someone. It wasn't when you tortured some poor soul, making him cry out in scream after scream of pain until he gave you what you wanted. It wasn't even when the council hollowed you out and made you an emotionless husk. It was when you were alone. It was when you were at home with nothing to do, sitting on your bed huddled in a corner of your room. I honestly think you would prefer to face an entire nation of men rather than be alone for five minutes. Its sad when you think about it. You can stand to look into the minds of men you will kill or have killed already. But you can't stand to look into your own. I think that's your one true fear is yourself. You can't live with yourself. Maybe that's why you're always training. Anything is better than being alone, even the excrutiating pain of taking training too far that causes even you, the strongest of the strong to scream.

The time you're the calmest, its when you sleep. Unconscious and able to ignore the world around you, you are finally able to find peace. You finally know the tranquility of not worrying. I offer wonder what you dream of. I like to imagine that you dream of me even though I know its unlikely. You don't snore and you don't move when you sleep, you've been trained not to do both. You barely even breath, so much so that a person looking in might think you were dead. But I know that you're just at peace. You're dreams allow you to go into a new reality, to escape the nightmarish hell you've been living in. Actually I take that back, nightmares end. Your life is more like the deepest darkest pits of hell from which you will never be able to escape. I used to wonder if you had nightmares when you slept but after all you've been through I doubt anything could really be considered scary to you. Not anymore.

I follow you, I am your shadow. I'm like a second skin. I know you as well as you know yourself. Every smile, I've seen it. Every frown I've felt it. Every struggle, I've been there. I know every detail of your life. But you never have seen me. The council has told you to never fall in love. They say to you that emotions will only get in your way. They will only hinder you, make your job harder. One of these days they'll take some random female to you. They will tell you to have children and you will obey. You will not know your kids, you will never even see them. That's right, kids. You had twins. They will be trained to kill and destroy just as you have been.

your life is sad, depressingly so. It's enough to make even the most optomistic person into an eternal pesomist. Never have I seen a human being so destroyed. You are so completely numb and unfeeling. The council will keep using you sendind you on suicide mission after suicide mission that would be impossible for anyone else. But for you its a piece of cake. Personally I think you want them to finally kill you. To you I think that would be the greatest thing ever. The council forbids you to take your own life and even though you hate them all with an intensity that far surpasses the intensity of the firey pits of hell, you obey. You can't end your own suffering, someone else must do it for you. I would do it myself but I could never bring myself to end your suffering, I'm too selfish. Even though I see how much pain this world brings you, I cannot take that suffering. I want you all to myself, how could I ever achieve that with you in some grave?

And now you are alone, huddled once again in the corner of your room and with one last prayer I make my decision. I reveal myself to you. I know you won't hurt me. I never had to fear that. I'm a villager and what's more I will soon be the head of the Hyuuga clan. you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. I slowly walk up to you and you silently observe me, watching me, analyzing me. Trying to decide whether or not I was a threat. I slowly crawl onto the bed with you. I don't touch you, I know better than to try. I slowly make my way over until we're face to face. "My name's Hinata. What's yours?"

And even though I know I still ask because I want to hear you say it. Because in your almost twenty one years of life I have never heard you say your own name. You have to think a moment, going through all the things you've been called to try to find it. Demon? No that's not it. Monster? No that's not right either. Weapon? That's not it either. Every insult that has been spat at you goes through your head until finally you remember something, a name from long ago. Something you haven't been called since the title was given to you. "Naruto." You finally say quietly and with that I see a tiny piece of your humanity return. The council broke you to pieces. I will be the one to put you back together.

I'm sorry this is so short but I hope you like it anyways ~xoxo~


End file.
